In the field of test equipment, it is often necessary to securely hold components in place while operating on the component to be tested. By way of example, in the field of automotive test equipment, it is known to test components, such as alternators and starter motors, by mounting them to a test apparatus and applying electrical or mechanical power to the component to be tested. In mounting the component to be tested to the test equipment, it is also known to utilize the existing mounting brackets and holes to secure the component to the test equipment.
An example of such a prior art device for testing such equipment can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,300,041. In the device of this patent, a holding pin can be secured to a turret mounted to the base of the testing equipment to allow alternators having mounting holes oriented parallel to the drive pulley to be secured to the device for testing. In addition, as disclosed in that patent, additional holding pins can be secured to the holding pin mounted to the turret to allow alternators having different arrangements of mounting holes to be secured to the testing device for testing.
As the design of engines has continued to become more compact and sophisticated the size and arrangement of mounting holes on components such as alternators have become more diverse. It is now not only common for alternators to have mounting holes that are oriented perpendicular to the drive pulley but also to have mounting holes that are offset on one or more axis from one another with respect to the axis of the drive pulley. It is now also common to have alternators with smaller diameter mounting holes.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for mounting apparatus that can be used to secure components having a greater diversity of mounting hole orientations to the testing apparatus. There is also a need for mounting apparatus that can be used with components having a wider range of mounting hole sizes. There is also a need for a mounting apparatus that can be readily reconfigured to be used with a wide range of such components.